


Meetings

by Jessiuss



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 13:40:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6660355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessiuss/pseuds/Jessiuss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ugh, this has no editing, but i like it. first meeting between amanda and sarek</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_"The first time I met him? It was on the airtrain. I know, sooo romantic."_

He was sitting alone, with a bag in his lap. His short, dark hair was fashionably ruffled, but there was no mistaken that he wasn't human. He wore dark, form fitting cloths that made him look very attractive. He had a hood drawn over his head, but by the glances of face Amanda saw, he looked Vulcan. He stood out, and she couldn't take her eyes off him.

"Mandy!! Do you see that hot guy-" Winona fake-whispered to her.

"Yes, I do. I've been staring at him the whole train ride." Amanda said matter-afactly.

"Omg you didn't even look. I was talking about my boyfriend!!" She theatrically pointed to George. Then she saw who Amanda was eyeing. Winona made a face. "Damn, he sure is smoking. " Amanda rolled her eyes. George and Winona had been dating for two years, but that didn't stop ether of them from pointing out hot people as they saw them. In fact Amanda was pretty sure it had become a game.

"We dont see many off worlders this far inland. Where do you think hes going?" George quietly asked.

"Hmm. I dont know. It could be anything." Amanda knew a fair deal about different cultures, but even she couldn't read minds. She vocalized this.

"hehehe, yea your right Mandy, but it's funner if we guess!!" Winona went on about how the cute stranger was meeting his wife and they were going to make so many cookies that the universe would never run out of cookies again. Amanda let her go on about this and that until the conversation had drifted away from the otherworlder. She mainly forgot about him until she was getting off. She hurriedly looked back at where the man was sitting, only to find him staring directly at her. And much closer. He was standing right behind her. She froze. He also froze, but only for a second. He cleared his throat. His hood was off now, and she could see his pointy ears sticking out from his unruly hair.

"Excuse me miss, is this yours?" He held out a small notebook, the cover covered in stickers and doodles and notes. Amanda imediently recognized her notebook. She let out a breath.

"Oh, yes that's mine, thank you. " She took it from his hand, careful not to touch his. She wasn't careful enough though, because her hands still brushed his. He looked away, and bowed a bit. He stepped back.

"You better get going miss, or the trains' going to leave." He said. "Your friends are waiting for you. Be careful, with your looks, you demand about as much attention as I do." Amanda nodded. _So he knows he looks out of place, hm? wait what-_

"Amanda come on!!" Winona grabbed her arm and yanked Amanda out of the train. She had a knack for interrupting at just the wrong time. The doors closed and the train started off for its next destination. Amanda saw the Vulcans' face in the window and waved semi-frantically. He raised a hand in acknowledgment, but she wouldn't call it a wave. In another second he was gone. Amanda sighed. _Why did all the hot people leave so fast?_ Winona was giggling loudly, bringing her out of her thoughts. " Holy shit mandy, please tell me you got his number! Please!"

"I did not, you doof, you interrupted before I could even thank him!" Amanda said. Winona ducked away with a smile.

"Whoops!" Amanda shook her head.

"Forget about it. Besides, we're running late, we dont have time to think about what could have been!!" She herded her friends to the street outside, where they got in an air car and hurried to their classes.


	2. Sareks POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hehe, i like to think Sarek beats himself up over the things he says sometimes. this chapter is a little scattered, but so is sarek lol.

Sarek borded the airtrain at dawn, intending to ride it all the way to Cincinnati, witch would take most of the day. However, after that encounter with the charming young women  called "mandy", and although Sarek did not intend to invade others' personal conversations, he had heard it all thanks to his Vulcan hearing, he got off at the next stop. He was curious about the young lady, especially after she showed wisdom by quoting Surak to her friends.

So when she left her notebook on her seat, Sarek had moved before he had time to question himself. He had slipped an old bissness card (with his number and name on the back) inside the pages, hoping it would stay. That's when she turned. She was even more beautiful up close. He momentarily held his breath, and their was a moment when all was still. Then Sarek realized she was going to miss her stop, so he said something.  
"Excuse me miss, is this yours?" _dumb dumn im so stupid what kind of sentence is that??_  Sarek held out the notebook, careful not to let anything slip out.

  
"Oh, yes that's mine, thank you. " He wasn't paying enough attention and touched her hand, although she tried to avoid it. _She knows more than she lets on._

  
"You'd better get going miss, or the trains' going to leave." He said. "Your friends are waiting for you. Be careful, with your looks, you demand about as much attention as I do."

She nodded and was pulled out of the doorway by her loud friend. They conversed but Sarek was too busy mentally smacking himself to register it fully. _Wow, you just had to hit on her, didn't you. You couldn't just leave it alone??_  He looked out the window and saw mandy furiously waving. He lifted a hand in return. Soon the station was gone as the train sped on.

Now he was five stops from his true destination, after getting of at the next stop. He decided to look around the town he was in now. Cincinnati would have to wait.


End file.
